


Halloween Surprise

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Top Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft did not expect to find this when he got home
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	Halloween Surprise

Mycroft sighed as he approached home. The hour was late, but the crisis had been dealt with. He felt the familiar twinge of guilt at another late night, but it seemed the world was doing its best to make things difficult for him and Greg.

Greg had only moved in a few weeks earlier. At least Greg understood the late nights and sometimes had them himself. Part of Mycroft still couldn't quite believe he'd been so lucky as to be the man Greg Lestrade had chosen for himself, but he wasn't about to complain.

The driver pulled up to the front door and Mycroft smiled softly as he saw that the light had been left on for him. He thanked his driver and got out, unlocking the door and opening it quietly in case Greg was asleep.

Instead, he heard the television on in the den. He felt another twinge in his heart. Greg often stayed up if he said he'd be home that night, even if sometimes he fell asleep in front of the telly while he waited.

Mycroft put down his briefcase in its usual spot and shrugged out of his jacket. They were into fall now and the nights were growing chill. He had to admit it was much better to cuddle up next to Greg these days than to climb into a cold bed all alone.

He made his way down the short hall to the den, seeing the flickering light in the otherwise dimmed room, Mycroft stifled a yawn as he stepped in, wondering if Greg was awake or not.

Instead, all his thoughts came to a screeching halt at the sight in front of him. Greg was indeed laying on the sofa, dozing lightly, but he was wearing what looked like some sort of Roman gladiator costume.

Apparently, he must have made some kind of noise because Greg startled awake. "Oh, you're home," he said, smiling and sitting up. He reached for the remote to flip off the telly.

"Your powers of observation are, as always, excellent," said Mycroft. "And if mine aren't deceiving me... you're in costume?"

Greg looked down at himself. "Ah, yeah. Halloween party at work."

"That was tonight?" asked Mycroft.

"What do you think?" teased Greg, getting to his feet and adjusting his outfit. That was doing nothing less than showing off his shapely calves and his soft but strong body. Between all that and the scruff on his chin…

"I knew you'd like it," said Greg, stepping closer. Dear god, he was wearing eyeliner too.

"Quite," said Mycroft, his mouth suddenly dry. They'd never really done roleplaying in the bedroom and now he was wondering why they hadn't.

"Does the government official want to be manhandled by the Roman gladiator?" Greg practically purred.

"Oh God, yes," said Mycroft.

"Kneel," ordered Greg.

Mycroft obeyed without question. The view was equally good from down here, and he had to resist the urge to adjust himself. Greg reached out and ran a hand through his hair, giving it a tug and earning a soft moan.

"If you please me, I'll let you come," Greg growled, settling into the role. Mycroft thought if he got any harder he'd simply pass out. They'd definitely be doing this again. Provided he survived this first time.

Greg lifted the leather skirt. Mycroft breathed in the scent of it, eyes already slipping closed, opening his mouth as Greg guided him towards his cock.

The weight was familiar on his tongue. Greg held his head in place and used his mouth, not quite choking him and clearly enjoying it just as much as Mycroft was. He didn't go for very long before he pulled back again.

Mycroft's eyes fluttered open as he looked at Greg, feeling a sense of pride at seeing him flush with desire.

"I want you to strip for me," said Greg, letting go of his hair and moving to sit on the sofa. "Show me how much you want this."

Mycroft wet his lips, slowly getting to his feet to more easily get out of his clothes. If it were anyone else or any other time he'd be far too embarrassed to even attempt a strip tease, but this was Greg and if he played his cards right, he'd be getting railed over the back of that sofa before too long. He slowly undid his buttons, fingers trembling with excitement, knowing how much Greg enjoyed seeing him shed his suits.

Before he even had his trousers off Greg was giving himself a slow stroke. Mycroft bit his lip and dropped them quickly, moving towards Greg as he was beckoned over.

Greg pulled him down onto his lap, holding his hip and the back of his neck as he kissed him hard. Mycroft moaned, hands on Greg's shoulders. The scent of leather and Greg combined was making him dizzy.

The hand that had been on his hip slid around and he tried to relax as Greg pushed his fingers into him. Part of him wanted to be taken just like this, but he knew Greg would want to be sure he wasn't going to hurt him.

Greg broke the kiss and gave him a heated smile. "Only problem is, this outfit doesn't have pockets. I'll be right back." He shifted Mycroft to the side and got up, no doubt going to fetch some supplies.

Mycroft took the opportunity to arrange himself over the back of the sofa, hoping he was enticing enough and looking forward to the feel of leather slapping against his skin.

Greg returned in record time. "Oh you do know what I like," he growled, moving closer and giving him a slap on the rear.

Mycroft moaned and canted his hips. "I want you," he said.

"I know," said Greg, pushing his now slicked fingers into him. 

Mycroft clung to the back of the sofa, groaning softly as Greg peppered his back and shoulders with kisses and a hint of teeth. God, but he wanted to be marked all over.

"Mine," murmured Greg, shifting behind him. Mycroft braced himself as Greg held him down and thrust into him.

It was every bit as amazing as Mycroft had hoped. The leather stung his skin as Greg held him in place and took his pleasure. This was not a night for drawing things out and it seemed almost no time at all before Greg started to lose his rhythm.

Greg groaned softly as he came. Mycroft could only hang on as he worked himself through it, then carefully pulled out. 

"Come 'ere," he said, flipping Mycroft over and swallowing his cock without preamble.

Mycroft came almost instantly, unable to keep from shouting as he did so. He felt Greg smirk, but he was too overwhelmed with pleasure to even respond. 

Finally, Greg pulled back, wiping his mouth and leaning in to kiss Mycroft.

Mycroft looped his arms around Greg's neck. "You're keeping that outfit," he muttered.

Greg grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"In fact, I might need to invest in more leather accessories for you."

"You spoil me," said Greg, kissing him again.

"You're my everything," murmured Mycroft.

"I love you, too," said Greg. "Come on, we shouldn't fall asleep on the sofa."

"You were doing an admirable job of just that when I came in," said Mycroft.

"Napping isn't spending the whole night. And besides, there's two of us now."

"Some of the most beautiful words in the English language," mused Mycroft. He grudgingly sat up. "Alright," he said.

Greg got up and moved to gather Mycroft's clothes for him. "Come on, it is actually rather late."

"I'll be there in a moment," said Mycroft, standing and stretching. He walked naked into the kitchen for a glass of water, reflecting on just how lucky he was, and how much more he had to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to lakoda0518 for the idea and beltainefaerie for the beta


End file.
